Final Words
by Bajita
Summary: The end had come and he wasn't ready, unable to say Goodbye. Then his Final Words change everything in a way he'd never imagine possible. ONE SHOT. Set in New Moon after Quil phases. AU/AH


Time was passing too slowly. I wanted her to be home with me. Ever since we imprinted, I've been greedy or maybe it's my wolf but who cares? If we had a free moment, I wanted her in my arms, preferably naked. She had called about 20 minutes ago to tell me that she had just got off work in town. I double checked everything. The table was set, the food was ready (thanks Mom!), and I was actually wearing something other than just a pair of cutoff jeans. I wanted tonight to be special.

I heard her pull up in the drive out front. I met her at the door with a smile. She sat her bag down on the table by the door as she walked in. Pulling her into my arms, I inhaled deeply. She's Mine, all Mine. I pulled back to look at her beautiful face. Then, I noticed that her eyes looked tired and she had the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" I might be a teenage boy but I wasn't insensitive. My mom had raised me right. I brush my fingers gently across her cheek.

"I'm just a little tired is all, Quil. I'll be fine with some sleep." She raised a brow at me. She knew that she couldn't blame me totally for her exhaustion. We both enjoyed being naked, curled up in bed together for hours. The pull of our imprint was very strong so it made no sense to either of us to deny it.

"Then, you'll eat and I'll cuddle with you in bed until I have patrol in a couple of hours." My plan could wait. She came first in all things. I led her to the table and made her sit down. I dished up her dinner as well as mine. I watched carefully as she picked at her food but that wasn't anything new. She never did have much of an appetite.

"Eat a couple more bites and I'll finish mine later." I watched her carefully, noting that she looked like she could fall asleep where she sat.

Then, the phone rang. I reached over to the counter to snag my cell. It's mom. I answer. "Hey Mom, what's up? Dinner is great by the way."

"Quil, you need to come over….now." There was no questioning her tone. Something was very wrong.

"Ok, I'll come over as soon as we've eaten dinner."

"No Quil, now." I blinked. Oh no….my face dropped.

"It's your grandpa. You both need be here."

"We'll be there in just a minute." I hang up, but the phone drops from my hands. I bury my face in my hands and try desperately to hold it together, but it wasn't going to work. Grandpa…Memories of his strength and guidance helping me through every phase of my life flash through my mind. I didn't want to lose him.

"Quil?" She asks softly as she comes to kneel directly in front of me. She runs her fingers through my short hair and I sigh. She's my center, my rock. I can do this with her by my side.

"My grandfather's time has come. We have to get over to Mom's right now." I stand and hold my hand out to her. She takes it without saying a word. She understands the importance of what has to happen. He is more than my grandfather. He is the only true father figure I've had in my life. We walk out to my car and I drive us to my mom's place.

We walked through the door to see that the living room filled with the tribe's Council members. My grandfather was not only a member of the tribe's governing body, but their close friend as well. A survey of their faces told me that this was it. His time had come.

We walked through the house and back to his bedroom. It was small so only a couple of people could visit at a time. Mom stepped out when she saw us at the door. She laid her hand on my upper arm for a moment as we passed, trying to give me strength. Mom was already grieving.

"Hi Grandfather." I walked closer to his bedside but she held back. He hadn't approved of her. She wasn't Tribe. She had no place being my mate. He argued that I had misread what I thought was the imprint. Taha Aki would want the Ateara bloodline to remain a hundred percent Quileute. A pale face was not acceptable in his book.

He reaches his hand out to me slowly. I take his hand without hesitation but I could see that his eyes were unsettled. He motioned with his other hand for me to come closer.

"My path through this life has come to an end, my son. I will soon see your father on the other side." He inhales as if he is having difficulty talking.

"Grandfather, please, you do not need to do this." I wanted him to save his energy. I couldn't handle seeing him struggling. It hurt my heart too much.

He shakes his head slightly. "You need to know…." His eyes look at me as if he can see my soul. "Quil, you have made me proud. You are a strong, loyal Protector, dedicated to our people and land. I am very proud to have you as my grandson…but…" His breathing labors again. I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions. I feel my imprint step up behind me and lay her small hand on my lower back to soothe me.

Grandfather is quiet for a moment and his eyes flutter shut. His breathing is so shallow that only my wolf hearing knew that he had not passed on, not yet. Suddenly, his eyes open with a clarity that hadn't been seen in some weeks. His decline had been steady but I hadn't been able to accept this reality, not until this moment.

He lets go of my hand and reaches for my imprint. She looks up at me as if asking permission. I give her a sad smile and a nod. She steps in front of me, taking his hand. One cannot deny the dying. I could feel her nervousness rolling off of her. She was never one for emotional moments and this was definitely intense.

"I must ask your forgiveness." He inhales. "I had no right to doubt the Great Spirit's design." Grandfather pulls his hand from hers and lays it gently on her stomach. "You will make a great mother and wife to Quil. I am sorry for not accepting you sooner." Then, his eyes close again. She looks up at me with a frantic face not sure what to do.

I watch my grandfather's face. If it weren't for my hearing, I would not be able to hear his words. He was speaking in Quileute. He was giving us his blessing. He was saying his last words.

I shuffle quietly to stand closer to her and lay my chin on her shoulder, no longer able to deny the tears pooling in my eyes.

Grandfather's eyes open but I can see that he was seeing more than just us as we stood in front of him. He looks to me again and continues to speak in Quileute. "Take care of them. He will make you as proud as your father and I are of you." With that, he inhales deeply, gently. His hand drops. Quil Ateara III had crossed over to the other side.

I wrap my arms gently around her waist and let my tears go. We stand quietly for several minutes before she asks. "What did he say to you, Quil?"

I take a few deep breaths. Then, I quiet myself and focus on my senses on my imprint. I could hear it now, a faint fluttering sound. I inhaled her scent again, finally realizing that it had changed very subtly. Grandfather's words rang true.

"He said that I am to take care of you….both of you." I slid my hand lower on her belly and waited for her to understand. She raised a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp when it hit her.

This night definitely had played out the way I had planned but there is no way I could see it being much better than this, at this very moment. I had received his blessing. My soul and my wolf needed this.

"You are carrying Quil Ateara VI and I can only think of one thing that would make me the happiest wolf on this res at this moment."

She turned in my arms to look up at me. A sad curiosity has filled her eyes. An unasked question was on her lips.

"Marry me, Bella. Be my wife."

Tears fall fast and hard from both of us. Unable to speak, she nods as her answer. I pull her into my arms, holding her close. Happiness pushed away the sorrow and grieving. My grandfather's spirit would live on. My son would carry his name. My imprint would carry my child. My life was complete.


End file.
